Revolution my story
by RevolutionNCISLALover
Summary: Bass has re united with Miles, Charlie has finally gotten together with Jason, together they are fighting to stop Tom and the Militia. What will happen when Charlie's life is on the line and an unexpected person comes to save her, what will happen when they start to have feelings for each other? My first fanfic, didn't know what the ratings mean so I just put T. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Revolution my story

Miles

It was midday when Charlie finally awoke. She had been knocked out cold for three days now. 'God, this kid is going to be the death of me I thought to myself. Three days ago she had been drugged and beat up by Tom Neville. He wanted my location but luckily that Nipples, his kid, has some feelings for Charlie. He saved her life.

Charlie's lips started to twitch and her eyes open. "W-where a-am I?" she stuttered.

"Shhhh, It's okay your back at base now." A look of recognition flashed in her eyes as she started to rest again but then she suddenly went out cold and started to sweat and shiver.

"Doc!" the doctor ran into the tent. "She woke up then she blacked out and started shivering and sweating."

"Miles can you wait out-"

"What's wrong with her, help her."

"C'mon Miles wait outside." Said Nora "She'll be fine"

Grudgingly I went outside, 'she better be alright or I swear to God I will kill the son of a bitch very slowly, one limb at a time' I thought to myself whilst pacing outside the tent. "Miles get some rest and food, you've been in that chair for three days now, I'll keep an eye on her I promise." Since it was Nora I agreed. I s'pose if I'm going to look after Charlie I'm going to need my strength. I wandered to my tent thinking about when I first met Charlie.

A blond chick, a fat man, a well-built but mysterious boy and a determined teenage girl walked into the tavern. I could her whistles in the background.

"Excuse me, maybe you can help me" the blond chick said with a British accent.

"Oh god I hope so" was the first thing I said.

"We're looking for somebody"

"With that accent lady you are classing up the joint"

"That shouldn't be too difficult should it" hmph I thought. Cheeky bitch.

"His name is Miles Matheson"

"Never heard of him" I lied. No one could know I was here, but then the younger girl said he had to be here that his brother was dead. A wave of sadness spread over me when I heard that. No Ben.

"Miles!" a sudden high pitched scream brought me out of my thought. It was Charlie.

"Charlie I'm coming, it's okay!" I ran across base as fast as my legs would take me to reach her. I ran in the tent where she was to find her sitting upright sweating, struggling to get away from the doctor and her mum .

"Miles!" I ran to her side and immediately grabbed her in my arms.

" Hey it's okay kid, I'm here" I could feel her sobbing into my chest. She sobbed like that for what seemed like hours until she calmed down. She seemed to remember what happened and where she was. As she lay cuddled in my arms I couldn't help but notice the look of jealousy across Rachel's face. I wasn't the only one who saw it as Nora suggested that they go get some food and water for Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie

When I woke up I realized I was cuddled into the arms of a man. I looked around confused, trying to remember where I was. Then it came back to me:

I remembered getting flung of my horse them getting knocked out by a barrel of a gun. When I opened my eyes I was in a surprisingly bright room tied to a chair. There was a man with his back turned to me. He turned around and it was Major Tom Neviile. He greeted me with a punch to my stomach. He lay punch after punch into me trying to get me to tell him Miles location. When he saw that wasn't going to happen he injected something into my arm and the room went dark. Next thing I remembered was Jason carrying in the woods then I woke up in my tent. The man next to me had started to wake up. It was Miles. I must have been crying in my sleep or having a nightmare so he cuddled into me. He was on top of the blanket with his jacket covering him.

"Hey kid," he said "How are you?" his voice raspy from just waking up.

"Good." my voice sound really raspy as well, I must've had a lot of sleep.

I was just about to ask how I got here when the alarm bell suddenly went off. I could hear people rushing about outside and shouting. Miles jumped out of the bed but stayed protectively at my side. He reached for his sword.

"Miles!" I could hear Nora shout.

"I'll be two minutes Charlie." He said walking over to the tent door stopping to talk to the guard.

"Don't let anyone in and don't let her out of here, Got it" he ordered the guard at the door. He must have gave him his ' cross me and you're dead look' because the guard immediately stood straight in front of the tent door holding his gun across his chest. What's going I wondered.

Miles

I stepped out of the tent and immediately saw the Rebel soldiers drag a Militia soldier across the field towards the camp. I saw Nora standing in front of the field with her gun in her hands. I rushed over to her pulling my swords out. I left my gun in my tents, swords will just have to do I thought.

"Who is it?" I asked Nora tilting my head and squinting my eyes to get a better look.

"Jason." She replied her eyes locked on him. I don't know why but my legs propelled me forward towards him and I felt and urge to help him. As I got closer and closer I realised that he was badly beat and barely conscious.

"Here let me." I told the weaker looking soldier who looked to be struggling dragging Jason weight along. No wonder I thought, the kid was built like a brick house.

I took Jason arm over my shoulder and helped carry him to the tent. Jason was put on the bed and the doctor immediately came over and started to treat his wounds. When he saw the Militia uniform he seemed to slow down the stopped and looked in my direction seeking approval. A nod of my head and he started to patch him up starting with the stab wound on his arm.

I could see Charlie leaning out of bed straining her head to get look. She looked at Jason with worry in her eyes. There was also something else in her eyes but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey get some rest, he'll be fine." I assured her.

She was going to protest but when she looked at my face and saw I meant it she lay back down and closed her eyes. She could see Jason tomorrow when they both woke up.

As I sat in the chair in front of Charlie's bed I couldn't help but wonder what kind of man could do that to his own son. I know it was Tom hat did this. It was because Jason saved Charlie and now his sick bastard of a dad beat him up and dumped him in the woods to die. Rage built up inside of. I didn't particularly like Jason but knowing that he got beat him saving Charlie, doing my job, I couldn't help feel sorry for the kid. I was shaking with anger and digging my fists into my legs to stop me from lashing out a destroying something or hurting someone. I was that consumed in my thoughts that I didn't see Nora come into the tent and it wasn't till she reassuringly rubbed my arm that I noticed her.

"You okay." She asked me worry in her voice.

"Yeah, it's just, just how can someone do that to their own child. It's just sick." As I was telling her this my anger seemed to fade away. "I would rather kill myself slowly and as painful as possible than even think about hurting Charlie."

I was just about to carry on when someone said my name. but it wasn't Charlie it was Jason.

* * *

So i don't really know what I'm going to do next chapter. i was maybe going to go with Charlie leaving in the next few chapters and ends up travelling with Monroe but i don't know. Please leave reviews, i really need the help and thanks for reading.

Also are the chapters too short? I don't really know how much I should write. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie her

When I woke up I saw someone sleeping on the chair beside my bed. My first glance I thought it was Miles but when I looked closer I realised it wasn't. This was someone else. My eyes were still adjusting to the morning sun but when I looked over again I could've sworn it was Jason. I thought that I must be going crazy, how else would Jason be here. If it wasn't for his eyes opening and smiling at me then reaching for my and to hold it I would've thought I was dreaming.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he said with a big, cheesy grin on his face. He looked pretty beat up.

"Where's Miles?" I asked him. I could see in his eyes he was trying to make up and story in his head but then he let out a long sigh and told me the truth.

"Miles is in the next tent preparing battle plans with Nora and a few other men that I have seen before but don't know their names."

"Why is he making battle plans?" I could tell by the look in Jason's face that it was something bad.

"Tom took over the Militia and is marching most of the troops along with tanks, helicopters and drones down to this base in a few months when he gets them together." It was when Jason said Tom instead of dad then I realized he was the one who beat him up.

"Oh god, Jason are you okay?" he knew what I meant.

"Yeah, he's dead to me now" he replied with anger, truth and revenge in his voice.

I started to get out of the surprisingly comfortable bed I was sleeping in only to be stopped by Jason's strong hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jason said at me with worry in his eyes.

"To see Miles" I stared at him using my eyes to beg him to let me go. It worked.

"Fine" He said with a sigh "but let me help you."

I nodded and with that he swept me put of my bed as put an arm around my waist as he guided me to the door of the tent to get Miles. When I entered the tent Miles stooped what he was doing and started making his way over to me.

"Hey kid." He said grabbing me into to his arms.

"Hey" as I leaned into to his shoulder to give him the biggest cuddle I could I saw the look of jealousy in my mum's eyes. Miles put his hands on my arms and pushed me back to look at my face.

"You okay?" he asked searching my eyes to see if I was masking any pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine" The breath that he let go suggested that he believed me. He walked me over to the table and I met Nora's arms. She rubbed my back asking if I was okay. I told her I was fine. She stood by my side and I looked at my mum waiting for her to give me a cuddle. I know I don't have the best relationship with her but right now I could really use a hug from her. As I moved closer to her ready to give her a hug she just stared at me, turned around and walked out the other door to the tent. I stared after her my arm still raised from when I expected to hug her. My eyes began to burn, filling with tears. 'What the hell', I thought, what was wrong with her? I needed her and she just walked away. I felt a tear travel down my cheek when Nora pulled me into a tight embrace rubbing my back telling me that it's okay. I looked up from Nora's shoulder to see Miles storm out of the tent to catch up with Rachel. He was pissed.

I was trying to stop crying but just kept on sobbing in Nora's arms. She began to walk me towards the tent door and back to the tent where I had been. I could see Jason follow us, I just kept on crying until we got into the tent and I sat on the bed with Nora at one side and Jason at the other. Then I broke down completely asking them why she walked out.

Miles

"What the hell!" I roared as I caught up with Rachel. I was fuming. How the hell could she do that? Just leave her daughter standing there like that.

"Go away Miles" she said walking faster.

"Rachel Stop!" I ordered through my clenched teeth. She kept on walking. "Now!" she must've heard the rage that filled my voice as she stopped and came to a halt.

"Why did you do that?" the look on Charlie's face when Rachel left the tent broke my heart. "Why would you just leave her like that?"

"Because she doesn't need me or want me, she has you, Nora and Jason and she doesn't want me." Her voice began to crack with the last word and I remembered seeing the look of jealousy when Charlie woke up and asked for me and again when she came into the tent with Jason's help and cuddled me and Nora first.

"Rachel that's insane, you're her mother of course she wants you."

"No she doesn't," the tears in her eyes were now gone "When she goes away and comes back, the first thing she asks is 'Where's Miles?' then when she was drugged and tortured, when she woke up she asked for you and ignored me." She was angry now.

"Rachel, C" I started to say.

"And when she is able to get up she gets Jason to help her come get you, and after giving you a cuddle she gave Nora a cuddle without even looking at me." She was shaking with anger.

"And you know what, I'm not even bothered that she didn't give me a cuddle first it's that she gave you and cuddle and then that little whore Nora that's wha-"

"Nora is not a whore!" how could she say all that and then say that about Nora, god she's lost it.

"Yes she is!" she started to walk towards me "I see the way she puts her hands on you, how she's got you wrapped around her little finger, how she's got Charlie wrapped round her little finger!"

"She hasn't got us wrapped round her little finger she was there for us when you weren't, she was there for Charlie when you weren't, she was there for me when you weren't and she cares for us and doesn't lie to us. She didn't pretend to be dead for years and expect to stroll back in our lives acting like nothing has happened." I was raging everything I wanted to say to her since I found out she was alive, I was saying to her now. "You wanna know why Charlie hugs us first, it's because she loves us and we love her, we want to be there for her and help her when she needs it. We're her family" and I said that I walked away as I was so angry I wasn't sure I could stop myself from hitting her.

I got to the front of Charlie's and heard no crying. She must've calmed down now. I walked in and saw her sitting crossed legged on her bed with Nora beside her and Jason in front of them, they were playing cards.

"Hey, you cheater" she laughed giving Jason a playful nudge.

"I would never cheat" Jason said trying to sound shocked and keep a straight face. I could still see the streaks on her face where tears where but at least she was happy now. I walked over to the seat beside her bed and sat down.

"You wanna play" she asked me.

"Only if you're ready to lose" I grinned. Nora was grinning too.

"You're on" both Charlie and Nora said at the same time, they laughed whilst Charlie dealt me into the game.

* * *

**So i have decided with a little help that i'm not going to have Charlie go of with Monroe. i'm going to keep her with Jason, Nora and Miles. **

**Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie

When I woke up and realised no one in the bed beside me or no one in the chair beside me I was relieved. Don't get me wrong I love them all so much but right now I just needed time to myself to think. I saw the sun shine through the gap where the door was in the tent and decided to go for a little walk, but as I swung my legs out of bed and onto the floor and stand up I immediately winced in pain and sat back down. Remembering what had happened I was going to forget about the walk when I saw crutches leaning against the tent wall. I smiled and grabbed them and was able to get up without it hurting so much. Looks like I could have that walk after all.

The morning sun rays felt good as they hit my face when I stepped, well hopped or whatever it looked like when you used crutches, felt good. I could tell it was early as there were only a few people walking about, some doing patrol, some getting morning orders and schedules ready and some enjoying the peace and quiet before the busy day ahead of them. Ever since Jason told Miles about the plan Tom had to attack us in a few months and everyone was getting in to a routine for when we had to leave. Packing things bit by bit instead of doing it all at once, stocking up, making sure all the injured are able to walk and making plans where to go. It would take at four or five months for the militia to be ready but Miles wasn't taking any chances and another kind off advantage we had was that Tom didn't know we knew about his battle plans. Jason had found hem when he was looking for a hint to our location before he got beat up. In fact it was amazing that Jason got to us without dying. Well he only had to walk two days as he was left at a militia camp to close for comfort near us. I sat by a tree that looked out onto a faraway lake and admired the sun's rays on lake. It was mesmerizing how the water sparkled under the rays and the birds wings would slice through the water graceful causing ripples for the sun to shine through. I only looked away when I someone sat beside me and gently rubbed my arm.

"Hey kid," Miles said in his husky morning voice "How you doing" it had been three days since my mum left me in the tent like that. I hadn't spoken to her but I saw her once walking across base to the food court and glanced at me as if I was a soldier she had never met and already decided she didn't like.

"A bit better" replied attempting to shuffle up right beside him but winced at the pain of my healing ribs. Instead he shuffled to me and put an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulders.

We sat like that for a while before realizing that people had started to wake up and I realized that I was really hungry.

"Hey, I heard that they found one of those machines used to make sausages, the ones that doesn't need power to work." he said as he was hungry too.

"What we waiting for then" I grinned, he helped me up before walking to the food court with me.

When we got to the food court and saw that there actually was sausages there we basically jumped for joy. People that were already in line let us in front because Miles was the general and I was his niece and injured. Once we got our sausages we saw Jason and Nora already sitting at able and when they saw us shifted their coats from the seats next to them. They obviously put them there to keep our seats. Miles took my plate of sausages over to the table as I couldn't walk with crutches and a plate at the same time.

"Hey" Jason and Nora said in unison when we sat down beside them. Me across from Jason, besides Nora and Miles besides Jason across from Nora.

"Hey" I said at the same time as Miles and we all burst out laughing. This is how mornings usually started for us with two of us saying hey in unison without even realising then the other two doing the same.

"This is going to become a habit huh?" said Miles jokingly as I put my crutches against the fifth chair at the end of the table as no one usually sits there. We sat eating breakfast talking about the previous day or about trips we had been on and all the times we've had to save each other's asses just like we talked about every morning. I was halfway through telling the story when I handcuffed Jason, who I thought was called Nate, to a pole when we all turned to look at the fifth chair when we heard my crutches clatter to the floor. Rachel had dumped her bag on the seat and was leaning over the table glaring at Miles.

"Miles, we need to talk" she demanded. Miles ignored her and got up and got my crutches for me so I could walk away. Jason got my sausages for me just like Miles and Norah got theirs. We might be storming away from Rachel but we weren't leaving perfectly good sausages to go to waste.

"Miles I meant now" Rachel said as she followed us out of the tent, but like last time Miles ignored her and we headed towards the tree where me and Miles previously were. When we got there Miles helped me sit down then Jason handed me my sausages before sitting beside me.

"Nothing like sunshine and sausages" Miles said about to sit down when Rachel grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her.

"We need to talk now" Rachel growled, she looked angry.

"Alright" Miles said holding his hands up like he was surrendering. This just mad her more pissed. "No need to get your panties in a twist" I burst out laughing along with Jason and we got glared at by Rachel before she stormed off with Miles following her, Nora following to.

* * *

**So i changed the last chapter a bit just adding the fact that Tom and the militia wasn't going to be ready for another couple of months so it could go along with what i had in mind for the next few chapter,so hope you enjoy this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

So i thought i'd do abit from Nora's point of view. next time i'm going to do one from Jasons.

* * *

Nora

Rachel dragged Miles over to another tree we across from the one we had been sitting at. She started to speak to Miles unaware that I had been following them, Miles knew but she didn't.

"Miles I'm going to go back to the tower with Aaron this time." Miles interrupted.

"Wait Aarons here?" his voice filled with confusion. I was confused to because the last time we saw Aaron he was in Atlanta getting treatment. He came with us on a raid as he didn't like the rebels he was going to be left with and got shot in the chest. Luckily it didn't hit anything major but he still needed medical care for at least 3 weeks.

"No he's still in Atlanta but I'm going to collect him on my way there and I needed to tell you something first." She said all of this in a soothing voice before reaching for Miles's hand. He pulled away and that's when Rachel noticed me.

"You can't keep your nose out can you?" she screamed at me her voice filled with rage. I was surprised because I didn't know what I had done to make her this angry.

"You have to ruin everything don't you, you can't keep that skanky little nose of yours out of my business! First you take Miles away from me, then Charlie and now you can't even keep away from me when I'm trying to talk to Miles. You want to be involved in everything. Huh I think Aaron even likes you better than me you cheap little whore." How dare she talk to me like that and then she had the cheek to slap me. I was just about to say something back and punch her in the face when Charlie jumped in

"Rachel you're right I do like Nora better than you. We all do. You abandoned me and lied to me. Pretended you were dead and when you came back you acted like nothing had happened. Then you ignore me and hurt me again leaving me to avenge Danny's death, and then when you failed you came back like nothing ever happened and hurt me again. Well you wanna know what? I don't blame Monroe for Danny's death. It was you're fault." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Even though I felt the same way and I'm pretty sure Miles and Jason did too we never expected Charlie to say it.

"You're the one who built the amplifier to give the helicopter power so it was you're fault Danny died." Charlie was stopped in her sentence by Rachel's hand meeting her face. Did she just slap her daughter? Someone's on a slap fest I thought. But before Rachel could even blink Charlie's fist met her face so hard it sent her backwards into a tree. Charlie's crutches fell from beneath her at the force she out in her punch but Jason caught her before she fell.

Mines, Miles, Jason and Rachel's mouths were all open in shock. Never in a million years did we think Charlie would hit her mum. But Rachel had pushed her and pushed her so this must've been her snapping point. Well hit isn't a strong enough word for what Charlie done. Just the one blow to Rachel's face had broken her nose and burst her lip and threw her at least 3-feet backwards into a tree. I better remind myself never to come on the wrong side of Charlie.

Finally Miles woke from the trance that we seemed to be in and went over to Charlie and gave her hug and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine I just wanna go lie down" was her answer. She started to hop towards her tent on her crutches when Jason and Miles gave each other a look and Jason tore away Charlie's crutches and Miles swept her up in his arms. She would usually protest but this time she just laid her head into Miles chest and cried. Jason and I walked slowly behind them so they would have some time in the tent alone.

Whilst walking beside Jason towards Charlie's tent I noticed he was worried for her. I rubbed his arm and gave him a look that said _don't worry shell be fine._ I glanced back at Rachel who was still sitting against the tree in shock. The red patch on the front of her white blouse becoming bigger and bigger.

* * *

So please tell me what you think and thanks for the other reviews:) hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

So my friends read my story and thought I was going a little harsh on Rachel, but truth be told I despise her. When she first came into the show I didn't like her but when she let Nora die cause she didn't give Charlie the key card I immediately despised her.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, i was tired when i wrote it so its not that good but i still hope you enjoy it and thank you for the reviews! :)

* * *

Jason

Night-time patrol was the worst, because after a long day all you want is to go get snuggled up in your bed but you have to walk the whole perimeter in the cold first. I was on night time patrol except I didn't want to go to bed to get cosy, I wanted to see Charlie. When I left her she was still crying into Miles's chest. This was the most I had ever seen her cry, her mum must've done a number on her. Ever since she got back to her tent with Miles and he lay her down on the bed and lay next to her she crawled into a ball, face buried in his chest and started to cry. She'd fell asleep but when she got back up and remembered what happened she'd cry again. From breakfast to night. I felt for her as I kind of knew what she was going through in a way.

To make matters worse I was on patrol with a bunch of newbie rebels and Georgians who hadn't been on night time patrol before and every noise, leaf or branch that fell they'd jump, guns up ready to shoot at it. It made walking the really big perimeter 3 times longer. I was so close to ripping one of them apart when I saw the tent from where we started and their CO waiting on them. I was practically skipping for joy to Charlie's tent I was so glad it was over. When I got into the tent I saw Charlie still asleep in Miles's arms. Miles actually looked happy but I had a feeling that wasn't going to last for long as just after I got into the tent Rachel followed close behind me.

"Miles we still need to talk" she said "Alone." And looked over to Nora who I hadn't noticed sitting in the chair at the tent door.

Miles called me over and whispered to me.

"Okay Nipples, when I get up I want you to quickly go where I was so she doesn't notice I've left okay." I couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on my face. I could tell he didn't want this but he knew it was the right idea.

"Lose the grin before I wipe it off." He said. As soon as he got up I slid into his position and it seemed to have worked because Charlie snuggled into my chest and remained sleeping. I saw Miles leaving the tent and Nora looking at me laughing.

"What?" I said in a hushed voice so Charlie wouldn't wake.

"He's serious he will wipe that grin off." I tried to wipe it away but a small grin was still on my face.

Miles

"Rachel what do you want I've got better things to be doing." I wanted be with Charlie not her. I couldn't help smirk when I saw the black, blue and purple bruise that took up most of her face. She had two black eyes from the broken nose and her cheek was bruised. That kid really threw a good punch at her. Rachel looked really pissed when she saw me smirk. I stopped to talk to her but then she kept on walking.

"Not here." she said still walking towards the tree where she had been punched.

"So what do you want to talk about?" we were at the trees now.

"I'm going to the tower with Aaron to get the power on this time, as I told you yesterday" she stopped because of the laugh that burst from my mouth because I couldn't hold it in. the look she gave me could've killed thousands.

"Like I said I'm going to the tower with Aaron this-" she was interrupted by the smashing glass and shouting that now filled the air. I ran over to the where the commotion seemed to be coming from. A Georgian soldier and rebel were scrapping on the ground. The people around them didn't seem to be doing anything to stop it. Then I realized why, it was two CO's who were fighting. The other soldiers were too scared to interfere. Luckily for them I wasn't. I picked the Georgian officer, who was on top winning the fight, up by is collar and threw him to one side whilst ducking a punch from the other officer. I then punched the one who tried to punch and when they both went to hit me they suddenly stopped faces turning white realizing who I was.

"G-g-g-general Matheson. Were sorry sir" they stumbled.

I saw commotion in Charlie's tent and decided to make this quick.

"Disappear now before I change my mind." They both ran off to their tent as fast as they could whilst I headed towards Charlie's. Rachel grabbed my arm and I shrugged her off.

"Not now Rachel." I said without turning.

"What's going on?" I demanded when I stepped into Charlie's tent.

"Miles are you okay?, I heard people shouting I had to come get you" Charlie said.

"Just two soldiers fighting, I'm fine" I said walking her back to her bed and sitting in the chair next to it.

"So who wants me to beat them at cards again?" I said jokingly as I pulled out the deck I kept in my pocket as I knew that Charlie liked to play them.

"You're on" Charlie, Nora and Jason said at the same time before laughing at what they done. Nora sat on the end of the bed across from Charlie and Jason sat right beside her. Too close for my liking I thought and I was just about to tell him to move over but then I saw the look of happiness in Charlie's face when he sat next to her I just left it. As long as she's happy. Whilst dealing the cards I could see Rachel looking into the tent. Her face reminded me of a panda. It looked like she had went 3 rounds with mike Tyson and not just the one punch from Charlie. I saw the look of hatred, jealousy and anger in her eyes, but right now I couldn't care less. Me, Nora, Jason and Charlie were all perfectly happy right now and nothing could ruin that. Well I thought that until ten minutes later and all hell was let loose when Rachel had told me what she had wanted to say earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry i haven't updated i a while, been busy with school stuff. and sorry if this chapter isn't that goo but i've a bit of a family problem right now.

* * *

Miles

As I lifted my cards to see a quick look at what I had a quickly glanced at Charlie to get a quick look at her face. But as usual I couldn't see if she had a good hand or not. I could easily read Jason's face and I gave up reading Nora's a long time ago.

"Miles, Charlie's your daughter!" Rachel said loudly but not loud enough for someone outside the tent to hear. She was standing just in the tent door and looked angry.

"What!" both Charlie and I said at the same time.

"That stupid fling I had with you that just caused trouble and regrets, well something came out of it! She said talking a breath " that was also full of trouble and regret." She murmured to herself but I heard it and by the mouths of Nora, Jason and Charlie hanging open catching flies, I guess they heard it too.

"I got pregnant to you and Charlie is your daughter." She continued. "And when, if I get back from the tower, I want you to have her as I don't want her." I looked over at Charlie who instead of shouting at Rachel was standing by her bed crying, shocked listening to Rachel's words. Well I never expected her to shout at me as we had already sorted out the thing that had happened between me and her mum.

"Rach-" I was interrupted by her.

"She doesn't like me and I don't like her, so when I leave she's your problem now." She was about to turn around and go away but she turned around.

"You know what, I'm not going to get another chance to say this so I am now." I should've stopped her from talking even more but I was numb with shock, as was everyone else in the tent.

" when I left I was sad at first but then I started to like Philly, and after I pretended I was dead and Miles left I could start to show it. Sometimes I felt sad, but then I remembered being told about Maggie and I didn't care. And then there was Tom, the nights we spent together made me care even less." I never thought Jason to be the type to cry but when he heard that his eyes started to water.

"When you did rescue me all I could care about was Danny, then when he died I blamed Charlie. We were fine in Philly before she came. I blame her for Danny's death and I wondered how she could possibly be my child but then I remembered she was yours as well." She was talking about Charlie like she wasn't in the room.

"Anything that comes from you is an evil monster who no one cares about and could go drink themselves to death and I wouldn't give a crap." Then she walked away and I was still numb with shock until I heard Rachel scream and realized Charlie wasn't in the tent anymore.

Charlie

I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! was all I could think as I lay punches on her as she struggled beneath me screaming in pain. All I could see was red as I laid punch after punch into her. How could she? I could still hear her scream and I wasn't going to stop. It wasn't until two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into their chest that I stopped.

"Charlie calm down, it's okay" Miles whispered into my ear.

"I hate you! I wish you were dead." I screamed at her before Miles turned me around to give me a proper cuddle. I melted into the hug and noticed all the soldiers who had gathered to see what was going on standing in shock, most of them open mouthed. Miles swept me in his arms as he had done earlier in the day, and just as I had done before I sobbed into his chest. The only thing that was different was that Rachel didn't have just a sore face.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my laptop broke and i'm not allowed to get it fixed until christmas and i was able to get a shot of me best friends laptop for homework so i thought i would add another chapter

it might be a long time since i update again

* * *

Miles

"Miles, Charlie is your daughter"

"I don't want her"

"Charlie is your daughter"

"your daughter"

The words just kept on repeating in my head. Why didn't she tell me sooner? I guess I should've known. The way we fight together is more than Uncle and Niece. We work together like two pieces of a puzzle. I should've known. In act no, Rachel should've told me. I'm no mind reader. But the way we take out a militia squad with just the two of us, Like me and Bass, we fight as one. I miss him, even though he's a monster I still miss my best friend, my brother. To be honest if he came to me I would let him join us. But Toms hunting him and he has no idea where we are. He's probably hurt or dead.

Maybe is should go back to Charlie now, no she needs more space. I'll walk round the perimeter a few more times, poop in, see how she's doing, go to bed and speak to her in the morning. My heads a mess. Maybe I'll stop by the lake, through stuff.

I kicked a stone with my shoe and it landed in the lake, I walked a few more feet and sat on the ground with my back propped up on a rock. I picked up some rocks and started tossing them in. I remember when Bass and I used to see who could throw it in he furthest when we were kids, I always won.

I don't know how long I was throwing rocks for but now I had a sore back. May as well go see Charlie now. I was walking back up the path when I heard a rustling in the bushes. At first I thought it was an animal but then I heard grunts, moans and lots of branches snapping. Definitely no animal. I walked closer drawing my sword and stopped when I saw a man, leaning against a tree. He was hurt bad. He had a bullet wound and I could tell by the way he was clutching his side that he had either bruised, broken or fractured ribs. I couldn't see his face as it was covered by the shade. I walked closer and froze on the spot when I saw who it was.

"Bass?"

"Miles"

* * *

These are the pairings i'm going to have in later chapters:

Miles/Charlie - Family  
Miles/ Bass - Friendship  
Jason/ Charlie - Romantic  
Nora/ Miles - Romantic  
Bass/ Charlie - Friendship

Please let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews :)


	9. Chapter 9

So I am officially the happiest person ever! I got a surface for Christmas so I should hopefully be updating a lot more.

I decided that I will have Charlie go out with Jason and her and Bass will become friends, but then Jason will do something then Bass and Charlie will get together.

* * *

Charlie

Miles is my dad. Dad, Miles, Miles, dad. Maybe it's not that bad, I could still call him Miles and to be honest not much will change as ever since I met him he's acted like a dad. Protecting me, teaching me and helping me. It's not that bad, and I hate Rachel anyway. So I guess it's not that bad. Maybe I should go get Miles, no he's just giving me time to clear my head and anyway I'm really comfortable right here, lying cuddled into Jason's arms. Oh, he has such strong, big, warm, inviting arms but he is a bit hard. Like not soft and cuddly, that kind of hard, not the other kind of hard, but now I think about it I can feel something touching my thigh. Oh god, this just came a bit less comfortable just because I was thinking about his arms. Do you know who would be soft, strong but cuddly to snuggle up to, Monroe. You can just tell by looking at him and watching him. Not that I do watch him, or look at him, why am I thinking about Monroe? I haven't seen him in months, I am supposed to hate him and I am lying here cuddled into Jason. It's probably just because I am tired, hungry and upset. Yeah that's it, that's the only way I could be thinking about this attractive, strong, I mean psychopath killer man.

Just then Miles burst in the tent carrying an injured man. He laid him down on the table and the man looked pretty bad. He looked dirty, probably from travelling and had a few bruises. I couldn't see his face because Miles was in the way, but I could see his body as he was now shirtless. He had big, but not too big, strong arms and a perfectly crafted six pack. He would be cuddly. The doctor ran into the tent and Miles moved away from the man. I was able to see his face. It was the face of the man who wondered into my thoughts minutes ago. Monroe. The doctor came in and got to work and Miles sat in the seat by the bed. His face filled with worry.

* * *

1 hour after the doctor left Monroe finally woke up. His injuries weren't that bad, they looked worse because of the amount of distance he travelled. As soon as he opened his eyes Miles shot up out of his chair and two his side.

"Miles, I need to tell you-" Miles cut him of before he could say anymore.

"Bass, shut up and listen, you're my best friend and I want you back, I missed you and I don't care what you done in the pass, I just want you back now." Monroe looked surprised, I was surprised I knew Miles missed him but to come out and say that, I was speechless. After opening and closing his mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say Monroe finally spoke.

"Guess I'm with the rebels now." He joked and Miles gave him a hug.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and sorry I haven't updated in ages, I will try to update more, I am already working on another chapter and I might put it up tonight or tomorrow.

So thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I know my last chapter was a bit short so I tried to make this one longer. Is the rating right or do you think I need to change it.

* * *

Charlie

I decided to go back to my own tent, give Monroe some privacy and to be honest even though I don't blame him for what happened to Danny, there is still apart of me that hates him how could he kill and conscript all those innocent people. Well really I still blame him a little bit for what happened but mainly I blame Rachel. I was walking with Jason to my tent, which was near his tent. Our tents were at the back of the camp away from the others. One reason this was is that we arrived late on camp, once everything was set up and secondly I didn't want trouble from other people when they were drunk. Also I liked my privacy.

We reached our tents and I was walking into the door of mine when Jason grabbed my elbow. He spun me round and my hand landed on his shoulder and his arm around my waist. Our bodies completely touching. He looked into my eyes and before I could say anything he closed the gap between our faces and kissed me. I was shocked at first but then I kissed him back. It was slow and sweet but I couldn't help but notice it lacked something. Eventually I needed to breathe so I broke the kiss. I looked up into his eyes and they were filled with lust. I smiled to myself, he wants me bad, so I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to kiss me. We stumble to the door without breaking the kiss and once we were inside clothes were lost in no time.

I woke up with a heavy feeling on my stomach, and it took me a minute to realize it was an arm. Jason's arm. My mind flooded with memories from last night. It was okay, Jason may be an expert in some things but this was not one of them. He was too gentle, like he was afraid he was going to break me and let's just say he just couldn't quite reach the spot. But I didn't care , I liked Jason for a while now and was glad he liked me to. I turned around to see Jason smiling.

"Hey" he said, his smile getting bigger if that was possible.

"Hey" I said smiling too. I reached up and kissed him. We broke apart when our stomachs decided to make an appearance and tell us we were hungry.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you food comes first." I joked before giving Jason a quick kiss and leaped out of bed to get changed.

Miles

I had just left the tent to get food for me and Bass. We hadn't spoke much and I still haven't told him about the whole 'Charlie is my daughter' thing yet. I wonder where Charlie is now. Last night she left the tent to go back to her own. She said it was to give Bass more privacy but I know that even though she doesn't fully blame him for Danny's death I know there is still apart of her that hates Bass and blames him a little bit. I think maybe they can work it out though.

I grabbed to plates from the food court and when I stepped outside I saw Charlie smiling and laughing, hand in hand with Nipples. I don't like him that much and part of me wanted to go over there and break his fingers but that is the happiest I've saw Charlie in weeks. That's when I noticed it, the 'we just had sex' face and walk. That's one of the faces that I saw more than once and even though I want to the kill the person who she had it with, I knew that even girls had needs. Doesn't mean that I like it though. Once I was doing the perimeter and stopped at one the stationed guard huts and was listening to a soldier tell his mates of his great night. The blonde was stunning and amazing in bed, he never wanted it to end. I was just about to congratulate him but then he said the name of the girl was Charlie. I lunged at him and broke his jaw. Safe to say no one talked about stuff like that again.

"Hey kid" I said as Charlie gave me a hug, careful of the plates that were in my hands.

" Goodnight last night?" I raised my eyebrows and chuckled expecting her to blush. But instead she took a sausage of the plate she thought was mine and said

"yeah it was really good and now that I'm fed I'm going to relive it." She grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him back to her tent. Oh god, I just saw that, no now I know when she's doing it. That's wrong, a father does not need to know these things. I walked back to the tent, still shocked and Bass noticed.

"what happened to you?" he asked, not even trying to hold back his laughter.

"Charlie and Jason" I said and his face went serious, he knew what I meant.

"Man an Uncle does not need to know these things" I was just about to tell him about Charlie when he asked " Hey where's Rachel, I thought she would've been here by now trying to kill me."

"Something happened" I told him, my voice sounding not as calm as I hoped it to be. " Charlie's my daughter" then I told him about everything that had happened in the past few days.

* * *

So I won't be able to update tomorrow as I have got a game but I should be able to update on Monday.

So please review, let me know what you think, of I need to change any of it or add something to it please let me know. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie

"I think I can get used to this." Jason said as I snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah me to." I said smiling and reaching up to give him a kiss.

"I've got to go, perimeter to do and I don't think your Uncle will be happy if I missed it." Jason said and I laughed. " He'd used me as target practice." He said laughing as well .

"Yeah you better go." I said. Once Jason got his clothes on, gave me kiss then left I lay lying on my bed, wondering what I could do next. Usually I don't mind just sitting doing nothing, but right now I was bored. Maybe I should go visit Miles, see how he's doing. Yeah I should. I got up and after rummaging around for five minutes I finally found all my clothes. Then I headed to the medics tent because that's where he'd probably be.

Miles

"So I better go." I told Bass. "Got to get your tent ready and I haven't been round the perimeter for a few days, better go make sure the guards are doing their jobs."

"Sure it's fine. See you soon." He replied, so I headed out to go find a place to put his tent.

Charlie

I got into the medics tent and I only saw Monroe in the bed. No Miles by his side, and he was still shirtless. Even though I don't like the guy doesn't mean I don't find him attractive.

"Where's Miles?" I said not even trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.

"He went to get a tent for me and then he was going to go patrol the perimeter." He said in a soft voice, acting like he hadn't heard the bitterness in mine.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I headed for the tent door. I'll just come back later because there is no way I was going to sit in a tent with him until Miles came back.

"Hey Charlie wait." Monroe said sitting up. I turned round and saw that all of the top half of his body was showing and my god it looked perfect. Is he trying to kill me.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to talk, you know clear the air" I started to walk away, out if the tent. "Charlotte, please?" he pleaded. I hated when people used Charlotte. I turned round and sat in the chair, my gaze once again going to his abs. God I'd love to- Charlie concentrate, you hate him and have Jason. Looking up and looking Monroe in the eye, I asked "So"

"Look I know I've done a lot to hurt you," I scoffed, but it was not at him, it was at the fact that I actually blamed my mother for most of the things that he had done. "but I need you to know that that was not the real me, a lot had happened after the blackout and it changed me into that man, I never meant for any of it to happen.

"and I'm supposed to believe you because?" I asked him, even though by the tone of his voice and the emotion in his eyes I partly did.

"because I'm going to tell you everything that happened to turn me into that man and then you can choose whether to believe me or not." And he did. He told me everything, from Miles killing that man in the woods to Shelly. He told every part of it, he even started to tear up through it. He even told me about when he tried to kill himself at his family's grave and that Miles stopped him. That Miles was like a brother to him and that he would never intentionally hurt him or his family. I had never seen him so open to anyone. He usually hid his emotions behind a mask but he wasn't, he was telling the truth. I actually didn't blame him for Danny and my dad at all now, I could see it was this mucked up world that did this to him. By the time he had finished talking I could actually fell myself starting to stop hating him and actually wanting to become friends with him. He told me a few stories of the fun times he, Miles and my dad had before the blackout and I could see the real Sebastian Monroe was actually a nice guy. By the time he ended tears filled my eyes, ready to spill out.

"So do you believe me?" he asked, his voice sounded like he had a sore throat, the voice you get when you are about to cry and trying not to. I couldn't speak because I knew if I did I would start crying and I didn't like to cry in front of people. I learned that showing emotions is a weakness. We sat there in silence looking into each other's eyes, I was still processing what he had told me. No wonder the man turned out like that I thought to myself. We sat in silence until he broke it.

"Miles told me about your mum." He said. I just nodded again as I still couldn't trust myself to speak. "If it means anything you can talk to me, you know, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on," I shot him a glare. "Or if you need someone to bad mouth Miles to, I'm here." With one final nod I got up and left the tent. I couldn't believe that that was the real Monroe talking to me in there. As I got closer to my tent the tears just spilled out, I couldn't control them. As I got to my tent door Jason came as well. He saw I was crying and before he could ask what was wrong I hugged him. I just wanted him to hold me. He knew what I wanted so be lifted me to my bed and held me while I cried.

Miles

"You okay" I asked Bass as I walked in the tent. I overheard him talking to Charlie and decided to let him finish.

"You heard?" he asked looking at me. I could now see his eyes were red and puffy.

"Yeah, your tents ready so lets go." I told him, knowing Bass like I did I knew he didn't like to talk about stuff and instead busy himself doing other things. "Yeah okay lets go." he said. I handed him the shirt I had got for him, cause his was shredded by the doctor. He put it on and collected his swords that were at his bedside. Once he was ready we left to go.

His tent was at the back of the camp. Away from all the other tents, well except Charlie's and Jason's, his being closest to Jason's. I would have put it near mine but there was no room, I showed him in then told him I was going to bed. "If you need anything or looking for something you know where my tent is and Charlie's is the one on the end of this row. He nodded and I left. Going to my tent, I was tired and all I wanted was a drink and sleep.

Bass

As I settled into my bed, I wondered if I should go see Charlie, I felt bad after she left my tent crying earlier, maybe I told her too much. I couldn't help myself, I wanted her too believe me and once I started telling her I couldn't stop. I wanted her to know everything about me, to know me for the man I used to be and not General Monroe the psychopathic mass murderer. Still the girl hates me and I don't know why that bothered me so much. She's just a girl. Maybe I should go see her, yeah I will, I'll pretend I don't know my way to the food court. I got out of my tent and headed to hers. I stopped outside of it when I saw her cuddled into Jason crying. I basically ran back to my tent. Man I feel so bad. She's still crying, I'll talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

sorry for not updating, being honest I can't remember much from this week, which is why I now have the worlds worst hangover. hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to start the Bass/Charlie friendship ASAP so I hope this is all right. Oh and Happy New Year its a day late but oh well. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy.


End file.
